descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Endelaan
Endelaan, the capital planet of the Sanguine Potestatem, is the planet on which everything began, both in the past and in the present. The leadership position of Queen was claimed by Nessarose deWinter shortly after her seventeenth birthday. The ceremony was violent and bloody, but after slaying the Ancient One, the people of Endelaan accepted her rule Embrace me. Far away form any hyperspace lane and lacking an antenna of any sorts, communications to and from Endelaan are nearly impossible, as they require months and sometimes years to reach their destination. People may only reach Endelaan if they know if its existance and whereabouts. History Ancient History The planet was once a land of savage clans that were constantly at war over power and control. It was not until a warrior named Maximus led a small group of assassins in the dead of night to kill all of the clan leaders that the society began to change. For a short while, it was merely thrown into a greater state of disarray. However, Maximus was able to convert several of the best warriors from each clan to his cause. With his own private army at his disposal, the Sith Warrior swept across the grasslands of Endelaan like an incurable plague. When all of his opponents had been neutralized, the warrior took on the title of Warlord and advanced to the level of a Sith Marauder. Several decades were spent shaping the new society - bathed in the rich history of the Ancient Sith. Eventually, the planet advanced technologically - developing warships that were aimed primarily at carrying warriors to other worlds. The Empire of Infinite Darkness For another several decades, the armies of the Warlord swept through the unknown regions. The Kingdom of Warriors seemed unstoppable...until they came upon the planet of Malagarr. A world of Magicians and Sorcerers, Maximus had heard of their strength - a worthy addition to his forces. However, after several years of intense conflict on the planet and devastating losses, Maximus finally came to the planet to deal with the matter himself. Sneaking into the Sorceress Boadicea's castle, the Sith Marauder fought intensely to claim his prize. In a heated battle, he confronted the Sorceress. Their intense command of their own abilities resulted in an agonizing stalemate. During a lull in the battle, the Marauder lowered his blade and offered a proposal to the Sorceress. Beautiful and powerful in her own right, the Warlord was all too happy to extend the olive branch. Their alliance quickly blossomed into something much, much more profound. The two moved on to take the Unknown Territories by storm, as King and Queen of the Empire of Infinite Darkness, making Endelaan their capital. Rebirth Now, many centuries later, Endelaan still has a population though nowhere near what it had at the height of its power. Most of the old structures have been consumed by sprawling jungles. However, the very heart of darkness continues to grow - spurred firstly by the arrival of Ashmedai, the reincarnation of the Warlord Maximus, joined by Boadicea, and later the joining of Diomedes Antares and Nessarose deWinter to the ruling of the planet as the capital of the Sanguine Potestatem. Society As a result of time long since past, the population of Endelaan is primarily Human or Human/Sith hybrids as opposed to pure Humans. A clan structure resurfaced during the several centuries where Maximus, Boadicea, and their descendants were absent from the planet and the galaxy as a whole. At present, four clans exist on the planet's surface. Each clan is overseen by a tribal leader. However, they all follow the guidance and instructions of selected 'disciples' the occupy the mysterious Forbidden Temple where the deity Ashmedai resides. For now - the truth of the matter evades them all...such is how it must be. They are all mere mortals playing in the land of the Gods. General Apperance The people of Endelaan most commonly range in skin tones from the tanned to the ebony black. Eye color can be anything natural human color, though exotic or abnormal colors may appear in the Force Users on the planet. Warriors tend to train their physiques and become very physically muscular (males and females alike), while the Sorceresses tend to be on the rounder and curvier side. Those who are neither range normally in their physical shapes and sizes. The Four Clans Clan Vashti Clan Vashti is the biggest clan on Endelaan, and the one that lives geographically the closest to the Forbidden Temple. Clan Vashti holds a balanced number of Force Users, and produces more or less equal parts of Warriors and Sorceresses. Perhaps it is due to the balanced nature of the clan, yet when a female Warrior or a male Sorcerer appear, they tend to be from this clan. The people of Clan Vashti have little to mark them apart from the other clans, in terms of appearance. They are the mixture of everyone and everything, although they tend to produce the most bright eyed people. The clan does not have a specific set of ruling council. If a problem occurs that requires direct meddling, it is taken immediately to the Ancient One. The fighting style of Clan Vashti relies on a lot of speed work; preferring to be quick and hit important spots rather than cause brute damage. Clan Moab Clan Moab has the strongest Sorceress traditions on the planet Endelaan. Due to this it is typically Clan Moab that produces great numbers of Sorceresses and Seers, giving off one of the most well-trained and mystic traditions that exists on the planet. The Force is an important part of everyday life for even the non-Sensitive members of the Clan. Clan Moab is led by a Circle of Mystics. Whole-body tattoos are very common for members of the Clan, in order to assist in channelling the Force. It is believed that the stronger the tattoos created, thin lines as they are normally, the stronger one's connection to the Force will grow. The fighting style of Clan Moab relies on use of pressure points to interrupt the flow of the Force in other peoples' bodies. Just as it is their weapon, denying others a boon is critical to their fighting style. Clan Zeresh Clan Zeresh is the smallest clan on Endelaan. Centuries ago, it was the Zeresh that ruled the planet. Yet war among the clans and frequent losses crippled the tribe down until it was nearly wiped out. It was only by the interference of the Ancient One that other clans were ordered to cease and desist, lest Clan Zeresh be wiped out completed. To date, they have still not managed to recover their losses, as their children tend to be born as Nonforce Users, and many babies die young. The people of Clan Zeresh are considered to be the least visually appealing on Endelaan, though this is more because of the mixture of their features rather than any set specific reason. Generally, the people of the Clan try to avoid fighting whenever possible. Those who are deemed suitable to become Warriors are often sent to Clan Vashti. Those who remain living with Clan Zeresh itself enjoy a certain amount of protection, as they cannot be challenged to the Circle of Catechism. Clan Manasseh Clan Manasseh has one of the strongest Warrior traditions on Endelaan. It is within Manasseh that many of the finest warriors are raised, and even the Sorceresses tend to have some form of direct combative training. This Clan also has one of the higher percentages of Sorcerers, trained directly in both arts of war but favouring the Force. Manasseh is led by a Khan, or leader. He is advised by the Blood Council, composed of eight il-Khans (four Warriors, four Sorceresses, typically Bonded), who also have their own personal assistants, or sa-Khans. The armies of the Clan are almost always led by the Khan, and in his stead it is an il-Khan who runs the army if the Khan cannot be present. The Khan and the il-Khans form the ruling body from which Manasseh is led - the sa-Khans are simply representatives to the il-Khan and do not have any real power. Every Clan has its own fighting style and Manasseh is no different, preferring direct, close range attacks (such as knees and elbows, as well as low stomp kicks) and standing locks. Members of the Clan include Markom and Mirus Cavataio. Rituals Bonding and Weddings *'Bonding of Mates' - This is what other cultures would view as the wedding. The Warrior and the Sorceress (or two people) are bonded together, claiming each other as soul mates, other halves. They are now bonded in heart, flesh, and soul. *'Bond of Ruling' - When a Warrior and a Sorceress are bonded together for the sake of ruling together, but are otherwise separate in matters of the heart, the flesh, and the soul. The ceremony includes a handfasting, which is binding the hands of both sides together as the ritual is performed, and must be performed in the presence of at least ten witnesses. The Bond of Ruling may be undone by the participants themselves, or anyone ranking higher within the leadership of Endelaan. Naming of Children Once a child is born, it is considered ill luck to name them before they have stopped weaning. Only once they have moved from their mother's milk to chewable food are they considered strong enough to live, and therefore, worthy enough to have a name of their own. Exceptions to this occur when a Force User (Warrior or Sorceress) speaks through the Force, naming the child while it is still in the womb, or shortly after it is born. Typically, the people of Endelaan do not have, nor do they use, last names. Every person has their own name, and should they be worthy enough, a title. The only people with last names are outsiders. Burial *'Warrior Burial' - when a Warrior dies, his or her horse is slain as well. The two, along with any important belongings of the Warrior save for his Sword, which is handed down to his descendants, is buried in the graveyard behind the Forbidden Temple. The tomb is then covered with a funeral mound. If the Warrior was recognized as a Leader while he was alive, a statue will be erected on top of the mound. *'Sorceress Burial' - when a Sorceress dies, her eyes are intentionally kept open. This is due to the belief that whatever power she commanded would exit via her eyes and adjoin the powers of the living. If she has a horse or a familliar, they are buried with her. Whatever relics or artifacts the Sorceress might have had during her life, are passed down to her descendants. The Sorceress is buried behind the Forbidden Temple. The tomb is then covered with a traditional funeral mound. If the Sorceress was recognized as a leader while she was alive, a statue will be erected on top of the mound. *'Everyone else' - those who are neither Warriors nor Sorceresses, do not have any special burial rights, and all burial business is dealt with by their families. On the rare occasion that one does not have a family or other loved ones, their corpse is tossed into the Pit of the Forgotten. The Familiar Ponieeeeeeeeeeeeees Days of Holy Night of Kodesh The first night of the year, tThe Endelaan version of Samhain. Great fires are lit during this night, which is called the Night of Kodesh, where the veil between the living and the dead are at their weakest. The ghosts of those who'd been buried behind the Forbidden Temple rise from the graves on that night, and roam Endelaan. Typically, these ghosts are entirely harmless and vanish by sunrise, though there are whispers and myths of the occasional ghost demanding to reclaim a body for its own. Feast of Blossoming Marking the beginning of Spring, the Feast of Blossoming is a day of power and duty, where every fire is extinguished and all the clans fast for a day to bring luck to the coming season. After the day of fasting is concluded, the people of Endelaan leave their work or other business and all go into the forests and fields, roving among the new blossoms and making love to their mates (or those they just like) to cerebrate the Power of Life. Notable NPC's *[[The Ancient One] - Typically, the oldest female Force User on Endelaan. *Memon the Warrior - Once the leader of the Warriors of Endelaan, killed by William Carter. *Aeval - A seer. *Nillie - She runs the kitchen in which food is prepared for the people of the Forbidden Temple. *Markom - One of the leaders of Clan Manasseh. Resources * Agriculture '''- Endelaan is a planet of lush forests and rivers, and its people have lived on it for centuries without the use of what the rest of the Galaxy would consider 'advanced technology'. As such, they have developed many methods for their agriculture system, giving them the means to continue develop it. Now that technology is slowly being introduced to the planet, trading can develop. It is estimated that without further developing the agriculture Endelaan can completely feed at least seven other planets without taking away from the food of its own people. * '''Force Users - Endelaan's Force User population is somewhere around the 10% (5-10% female, 10-15% male). Considering all of these people are trained in either the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, they make powerful armies for ground battles. * Non Force User - with the introduction of technology to Endelaan, its people are slowly being trained to understand how it goes. While the Warriors and the Sorceresses are trained within the Force, the NFU people of Endelaan may be trained in piloting, mechanism, and more. However, this process will take time. Defenses Planetary *Planetary shields - 6 GenCore level II generators Planet sized condoms for the masses. Orbital tba References Category:Sith Category:Planet Category:Family of Darkness Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Unknown Region Category:Endelaan